


Парадокс лжеца

by Sorley



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorley/pseuds/Sorley
Summary: Самой интересной главой в книге Червонный Король считал последнюю. В ней говорилось о событиях, происходивших на странном острове, населенном лжецами, которые врали всегда, рыцарями, которые говорили только правду, и шпионами. Для них ложь была стандартной рабочей процедурой.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Еще один вариант знакомства Нила с Протагонистом, родной брат "Пяти из десяти" – тоже "скетчбук" на тему, но на этот раз с сюжетом, хоть и весьма фоновым. В том, что там творится, виноваты Нолан (как явление вообще и своим "lovable rogue" в адрес Нила в частности), Рэймонд Смаллиан с крайне увлекательными задачами, личные авторские кинки, некоторые интересные возможности канона и один невероятно терпеливый динозавр. Короче, все, кроме меня.  
> И если что-то в тексте кажется вам знакомым – вам не кажется.

Нил никогда бы не подумал, что может перепутать щелчок замка со щелчком пистолетного предохранителя, но в первый момент именно это он и делает. Осознание приходит только после тихого «Ну здравствуй, Нил», и он замирает на коленях напротив сейфа с отмычкой в руке.

– Не вставай, повернись ко мне, медленно. Нет, про окно даже не думай, я наслышан о твоей любви к банджи-джампингу.

Нил подчиняется и поднимает взгляд. Если голос ему незнаком, то лицо этого темнокожего человека с аккуратной бородой, высокими скулами и выразительными глазами он прекрасно помнит по фотографиям от заказчиков. Его держит на прицеле Ричард Льюис, хозяин квартиры – и это абсолютно невозможно, потому что полчаса назад его видели в Шарль-де-Голле в очереди на лондонский рейс.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – дурацкий вопрос, но Нилу очень нужно сказать хоть что-то, чтобы поверить в реальность происходящего.

– Тебя жду. Но гораздо интереснее, что здесь делаешь ты, Нил.

Льюис улыбается широко и радостно, как ребенок, обнаруживший рождественским утром долгожданный подарок, и Нил с ужасом понимает, что мало того, что попался, так еще и полному психу.

– Это очевидно, нет? – Он разводит руками. – А вот ты, по идее, летишь сейчас в Лондон.

– Лечу, – кротко соглашается Льюис. – И одновременно удивляюсь здесь твоей наглости. Встань, пожалуйста, и сядь вон туда, поговорим.

Нил плавно поднимается, держа руки на виду, хоть его об этом и не просили, и садится в кресло у стены. Льюис встает напротив, опираясь о стол, и по-прежнему держит Нила на прицеле, на первый взгляд довольно небрежно, но Нил уже успел заметить, насколько привычно лежит оружие у того в руке – так, что кажется естественным ее продолжением.

– Вас двое, да? – Нил снова первым прерывает молчание, потому что в тишине на него сразу накатывает паника. – Я видел фильм про двух близнецов-иллюзионистов, они тоже весьма изобретательно использовали свое сходство.

– Я тоже его смотрел, – Льюис продолжает улыбаться, с любопытством разглядывая Нила. – Помню, что когда один из них остался без пальца, второму тоже пришлось его отрезать, прямо наживую. Больно было, наверное. И тяжело для фокусника, которому важна ловкость рук – так же, как и взломщику…

Пальцам Нила уже больно – настолько сильно они впиваются в жесткие подлокотники. Он изо всех сил пытается удержаться и не рвануть к окну или к двери – неважно куда, пуля все равно его догонит.

– … но тебе это не грозит, – безмятежно продолжает Льюис. – Пока я заинтересован в целости и сохранности твоих рук.

– Что?

– Хочу тебя нанять. Ты ведь уже собирал информацию о шато Фирмин и его хранилище примерно полгода назад?

Нил совершенно сбит с толку, слишком резок переход от угроз к предложению и слишком удивительна чужая осведомленность. Действительно, он уже интересовался подвалами шато и его охранной системой, но больше из профессионального любопытства, без особой цели – никто точно не знал, что нынешний затворник-хозяин спрятал там за семью замками.

– И как ты себе это представляешь? С пистолетом у виска меня туда потащишь?

– Нет, конечно. Ты будешь хорошим мальчиком и пойдешь со мной добровольно.

Нил мог бы его просветить, что хорошим мальчиком он отродясь не был, но с вооруженными сумасшедшими он предпочитает не спорить.

– Предположим. Но добровольность подразумевает, что сначала ты должен меня отпустить?

– Ну да, – Льюис легко пожимает плечами, словно говорит о чем-то само собой разумеющемся. – А взамен ты сделаешь для меня кое-что.

Он, не глядя, протягивает руку назад и берет со стола бумажный пакет.

– Раз уж мои итальянские контрагенты так хотели узнать обо мне побольше, что наняли тебя, удовлетворим их любопытство? Только тем, что я сам захочу им рассказать.

Льюис тянется вперед и передает пакет Нилу. Внутри нет ничего особенного, только смартфон, пара флэшек и толстый черный блокнот.

– Дезинформация?

– С далеко идущими последствиями.

– В таком случае, последствия могут быть не только для Мартелли, но и для меня.

Льюис только отмахивается:

– Какие к тебе могут быть претензии? Тебе заказали содержимое сейфа – ты его предоставил. Но если что – они до тебя не доберутся, я обещаю.

Нилу кажется, что ничего более искреннего он в жизни не слышал.

– Врешь ведь. Тебе незачем меня защищать.

– Врать мне тоже незачем, аргументов и без того достаточно. Например, я могу сдать тебя полиции, сообщить им имена твоих нанимателей, сказать, что узнал их от тебя – и тогда тебе точно понадобится защита помимо адвокатской. Но в этом случае я умою руки.

Этот вариант Нила не устраивает настолько, что первый начинает казаться приемлемым.

– Хорошо, – он задумчиво кивает. – Фактически, ты расплачиваешься со мной украденным у меня же кошельком, но… Я передаю твой привет Мартелли, лезу для тебя в Фирмин – и свободен? А что именно тебе оттуда нужно, кстати?

– Верно, но не совсем. _Мы_ лезем в Фирмин, вместе.

Нил несколько секунд недоуменно разглядывает широко улыбающегося Льюиса, отгоняя навязчивые ассоциации с Чеширским котом.

– В моем деле не место туристам, Льюис.

– Сделаешь для меня исключение. И не пожалеешь.

В этом Нил очень сильно сомневается, но выбора ему все равно не оставили.

– Ладно. Но чего ради мы туда идем?

– А это мы поймем уже внутри.

– То есть, ты хочешь взломать хранилище просто так, чтобы посмотреть что там? Я правильно понимаю? – У Нила даже слова находятся не сразу.

– А разве ты собирался туда не по этой же причине? Загадки, Нил, – ты тоже их любишь. И некоторые из них трудно решить в одиночку.

Он отталкивается от стола и переложив пистолет в левую руку, протягивает Нилу правую:

– Так мы договорились?

Нил, с трудом скрывая удивление, пожимает сильную теплую ладонь – обычно с людьми его профессии так договоры не скрепляют. Особенно в подобной ситуации.

– Договорились. А насчет загадок ты прав. У меня даже есть одна самая любимая.

Льюис заинтересованно склоняет голову к плечу, и Нил продолжает:

– На одном странном острове живут только два типа людей, рыцари – они всегда говорят только правду, и лжецы – они, как ты понимаешь, всегда лгут. Представь, что ты встречаешь одного из жителей, а он говорит тебе: «Я тебя обману, и я тебя предам. Обману и предам». Кто перед тобой, лжец или рыцарь?

– Не знаю, Нил. У меня есть время подумать?

– Сколько угодно.– Нил поднимается с кресла и направляется к выходу, но останавливается. – Ты знал, что я приду, так почему просто не оставил то что нужно, в сейфе? Потом бы нанял меня, как все нормальные люди.

– Решил сэкономить на твоем гонораре.

Льюис провожает Нила до дверей и предупреждает на прощание:

– Кстати, если захочешь сбежать, хоть самолетом, хоть через Ла-Манш, хоть из Дюнкерка вплавь – не надо. Я тебя все равно найду, и придется возвращаться, только время потеряем.

Нил лишь чудом не вздрагивает – он как раз думал о Туннеле.

– И в мыслях не было. Я слишком заинтригован, – искренне улыбаться он умеет не хуже Льюиса. – До встречи?

– До завтра, Нил.

***

Льюис приходит ровно в полдень, по адресу, который Нил ему, разумеется, не сообщал. Нил машинально оценивает стоимость часов на его запястье, забирая протянутый стаканчик с кофе, и ведет к низкому столику с разложенными на нем планами и записями. С утра он успел поднять и обновить почти всю необходимую информацию.

– Подземный ход?– Льюис рассматривает карту. – Отдает приключенческим романом. Странно, что хозяин не в курсе.

– Его не интересует прошлое. От старого шато не осталось ничего кроме фундамента и подвалов. А от парка – вообще ничего. Интересно, в какую сумму ему обошлось разрешение.

– Тебе это не нравится? – Льюис переводи взгляд с карты на Нила.

– Не очень. Но главное, что в архитектурном бюро, которое этим занималось, были люди, которым это тоже не нравилось. А у меня есть там знакомые. Так что информация надежная.

– А куда ведет ход?

– В старый винный погреб. Что там сейчас – не знаю, источников среди персонала не завел. Зато завел в фирме, которая занимается безопасностью, с дверьми и сигнализацией проблем не будет.

– Верю, – Льюис снова склоняется над планом, проводит пальцем по линии дороги. – Ты сам там не был?

– Нет, но хочу посмотреть и проверить доступность хода.– Нил сворачивает карту. – Когда вернусь, обсудим все подробнее.

Нил допивает кофе, раскладывая на столе уже размеченные планы территории под спокойным взглядом Льюиса, и думает, что если бы не обстоятельства найма, то тот был бы идеальным напарником. Льюис не пытается показать, кто здесь главный, внимательно выслушивает объяснения Нила, а если и вставляет замечания, то либо дельные, либо шутливые, но неизменно уместные. Он ведет себя так, словно полностью доверяет, и это подкупает. Вызывает безотчетную симпатию, которая пугает Нила даже больше, чем невероятная осведомленность Льюиса, граничащая с телепатией. За все время, что они провели за подготовкой, он даже с выбором кофе для Нила ни разу не ошибся. Но мысли Льюис все-таки читать не умеет. Знай он, о чем думает Нил, – пристрелил бы к черту.

Нил, пригнувшись, следует за Льюисом по узкому темному туннелю и понимает, что насчет туриста он явно погорячился. Если бы не свет фонарика, Нил бы ни за что не понял, что перед ним кто-то идет. Сам Нил уже успел пару раз споткнуться о вывалившиеся из кладки кирпичи и зацепить локтем какой-то выступ.

Льюис резко останавливается и ловит Нила за плечо.

– Здесь подъем и потолок еще ниже, осторожно, – тихо сообщает он и с легким шорохом оказывается на уступе одним неразличимым в полумраке движением. Нил со вздохом забирается следом. Он, разумеется, в хорошей физической форме, но до такой ловкости ему далеко.

Еще метров через пятьдесят туннель заканчивается.

– А вот и дверь. Давай, Нил, твой выход.

Дверь поддается легче, чем можно было предположить, хоть и со скрипом. Они пару минут напряженно прислушиваются, но на звук никто не реагирует. Нил подается к проему и натыкается на вытянутую руку.

– Стой. Любые открытые помещения я осматриваю первым, забыл?

Нил пропускает его и ждет за дверью.

– Заходи.

Он протискивается в проем и проводит лучом фонарика по стенам и полу.

– Да уж, на прошлое хозяину действительно наплевать.

Сводчатое помещение так и осталось винным погребом, забытым и заброшенным, с разбитыми и еще целыми бутылками и бочками, покрытыми слоями пыли и паутины.

– Пойдем посмотрим, на что ему не наплевать.

В коридоре, ведущем к хранилищам – трем отдельным комнатам на плане – Нил отключает общую сигнализацию и проходит дальше, к первой двери. Коды ему известны, а вот с ключевыми замками придется повозиться. Как только замок щелкает, Льюис тянет Нила за плечо в сторону от двери.

– Не хочу, чтобы ты увидел лишнего, если оно там есть, – шепотом напоминает ему Льюис. – Иначе придется от тебя избавиться.

– Перестань, я помню и никуда не лезу, – Нил сбрасывает его руку. Он уверен, что уже увидел очень много лишнего.

В первом хранилище оказывается оружейный склад, во втором – продукты и прочие припасы.

– Похоже, здесь не интересуются прошлым и боятся будущего, раз подготовились к концу света. Невесело живут, – усмехается Нил, переходя к третьей двери.

– Ну, с опасениями они слегка запоздали.

– Ты о чем? – удивляется Нил, но ответа не получает.

Он почти заканчивает, когда из соседнего коридора доносится какой-то шорох.

– Ты что-нибудь слышал?

– Нет.

– Да быть не может, – шипит Нил. – Там кто-то есть.

Льюис кивает и выскальзывает в коридор, но очень быстро возвращается.

– Никого, кроме нас. Продолжай.

Замок щелкает.

– Прошу.

Нил медленно считает до пяти, аккуратно закрывает дверь за спиной вошедшего, пробегает пальцами по цифрам кодовой панели и на секунду прислоняется лбом к холодной поверхности. Ему кажется, что изнутри доносится глухой удар, но скорее всего, это разыгралось воображение – дверь слишком толстая, чтобы пропускать звук.

– Черт, ведь ты мне даже нравишься… Но прости, Ричард, на моем острове рыцарей нет. Только лжец, которого ты до смерти пугаешь.

По пути назад Нил врубает сигнализацию и под вой сирены ныряет в погреб, оттуда обратно в лаз. Этот вой стоит у него в ушах всю обратную дорогу до Парижа и не оставляет даже за порогом квартиры.

Нил запирает дверь на все запоры и бредет к бару. Наливает себе порцию водки, затем сразу же – вторую и падает в кресло со смартфоном в руке, ждать первых утренних новостей.

***

Короткие сообщения о нелепой попытке ограбления шато Фирмин в новостных лентах теряются среди громких заголовков о задержании братьев Мартелли, которых взяли с поличным на покупке огромной партии контрабандного оружия. Но эти успехи французской полиции Нила не волнуют, он несколько минут перечитывает фразу «Злоумышленникам удалось скрыться» и чувствует, как сводит вцепившиеся в телефон пальцы. Если Ричард не арестован, значит, полицейским о нем попросту не сказали, и он все еще в Фирмин.

Нил понятия не имеет, что творится в голове у параноика-хозяина шато, но уверен, что ничем хорошим для нарушителя это не закончится. От мысли о том, что Льюиса просто оставили умирать за запертой дверью, Нилу хочется выть. Вместо этого он делает пару звонков нужным знакомым и договаривается о встрече с начальником службы безопасности шато Фирмин – чуть раньше, чем тот успевает связаться с настоящим менеджером охранной фирмы, оборудовавшей хранилище.

Нил почти бегом сворачивает в проулок, срезая путь до парковки, и краем глаза замечает встречное движение. В ту же секунду плечо пронзает острая, но какая-то _мелкая_ боль и весь мир плавно заваливается на бок, оставляя в поле зрения только клубящуюся темноту.

Он приходит в себя резко, от ледяной волны, ударившей по лицу и груди, пытается увернуться, но непослушные скованные руки только скользят по мокрому каменному полу.

– Buongiorno, сукин сын.

Нил щурится, пытаясь рассмотреть говорящего, но он и без того представляет, с кем имеет дело. Если оба Мартелли за решеткой, то остается только их племянник.

– Чему обязан приглашением? – Нил неуклюже отводит предплечьями налипшие на лицо волосы и оглядывается. Помещение, где они находятся, напоминает то ли склад, то ли сарай с небольшими окнами, в которых нет ни единого стекла, за спиной у Мартелли стоит парочка его подручных, один из которых все еще держит опустевшее ведро.

– Где Льюис?

– Понятия не имею. Я выполнил ваш заказ и забыл о нем.

– То, что ты принес, привело мою семью прямиком в облаву, – Мартелли почти рычит. – Я не верю в такие совпадения.

– Что в сейфе было, то и принес, – у Нила нет сил даже язвить, а все мысли заняты тем, что он своей трусостью подписал смертный приговор не только Ричарду, но и себе. Если тот, конечно, собирался выполнить свое обещание, но этого Нил уже не узнает.

– Не пизди. Он не мог знать, что ты к нему явишься. А если и мог, то только от тебя самого.

– Не хочешь, не верь. – Нил опускает голову и тупо смотрит в пол. У него в крови до сих пор гуляет какая-то дрянь, он всю ночь не спал и уже ни на что не надеется, даже на то, что все это закончится побыстрее.

Мартелли подходит ближе к нему, но вдруг застывает на полушаге и с удивленным выражением падает лицом вперед. Мгновением позже падает один из его приятелей. Второй успевает обернуться к окну и получает пулю не в затылок, а в лоб.

Нил, пригнувшись, подбирается к трупу Мартелли, находит в кармане ключи от наручников и бросается к двери. Кем бы ни был этот снайпер, вряд ли он захочет оставлять свидетелей.

Выскочив на улицу, Нил быстро осматривается, сворачивает за угол и кидается к ближайшей роще – убраться с простреливаемого участка, не тратя времени на наручники. Но далеко уйти ему не дают – со спины сбивают с ног и наваливаются всем весом, прижимая к земле.

– Да тише ты! Не дергайся, бесполезно.

Этот мягкий голос с насмешливыми нотками Нил узнает сразу. Но вместо изумления почему-то просыпается фатализм – какая разница, кто сегодня предъявит ему счет, Мартелли или Льюис? Даже если последний опять оказался там, где быть ну никак не мог.

Тем временем, Ричард слезает с него и помогает сесть, придерживая за плечи.

– Ключи у тебя? – он легонько встряхивает Нила, не дождавшись реакции.– Эй? Ключи от наручников.

– В правом кармане.

К удивлению Нила, Льюис освобождает ему руки и помогает подняться.

– Только не удирай опять, ладно? Идем, у меня машина вон там, за холмом.

Нил не двигается с места, разглядывая Льюиса, одетого в черный тактический костюм, с винтовкой за спиной.

– Как ты выбрался? И что здесь делаешь?!

– Как что, я же обещал, что они, – Льюис указывает в сторону постройки – до тебя не доберутся. Извини, опоздал немного, но ты сам виноват.

– Я тебя бросил! Запер в чертовом подвале! – Нил уже запутался, кто из них двоих вменяем. – А ты…

– Не кричи, пожалуйста, тебя наверняка даже в Лилле слышно. – Льюис уже привычно улыбается, и Нилу хочется его ударить. – От меня не так легко избавиться. К тому же, ты любезно предупредил о своих намерениях, помнишь? Все честно. Пойдем уже, не стоит здесь задерживаться.

Нил на секунду закрывает лицо руками, а затем, признав, что его жизнь окончательно превратилась в пьесу абсурда, идет за Льюисом к машине.

– Куда мы едем?

– Возвращаемся в Париж. А там скажешь, куда тебе нужно, на квартиру или в больницу.

Несколько минут Нил молчит, собираясь с мыслями. Голова после всего случившегося у него тяжелая и ясно он ощущает только одно – желание рассказать Льюису, что он собирался за ним вернуться. Даже если самому Льюису до его благих намерений дела нет.

– Ричард? Я...

– Меня зовут не так. Это имя можешь забыть.

Нил рассеянно кивает – он пытался что-то выяснить об этом человеке сразу после их знакомства, но не ничего нашел.

– Можешь называть меня Протагонистом.

– Кем?! – Нилу кажется, что он ослышался.

– Протагонистом. Так называют меня те… кто действительно знает _меня_.

Нил снова вспоминает про театр абсурда и не может удержаться от нервного смеха: оказывается, в этой пьесе даже главная роль принадлежит не ему.

– Серьезно, тебя так зовут? И друзья тоже?

– Ну да.

– А в постели? – остановиться вовремя у Нила не получается.

Протагонист невозмутимо пожимает плечами.

– В постели я обычно слышу «о боже!» и его производные, что меня вполне устраивает. Не люблю, когда много болтают.

– Военные…– усмехается Нил, – как всегда, самомнение и никакого воображения.

– Я не военный.

– А я не вор. Перестань, я же вижу, что ты умеешь и как действуешь. Да и форма на тебе смотрится как родная. Не спорю, носить дорогущие костюмы ты умеешь, но все равно не так, как это, – Нил проводит пальцами по рукаву чужой куртки. Он понятия не имеет, что именно развязало ему язык – усталость, неуместное чувство безопасности или смутная, но несомненная радость от того, что они живы – оба.

– Ладно, отчасти ты прав. Любопытно, чем я занимаюсь?

– Конечно, но это было бы лишнее, да? Такое лишнее, которое с летальными последствиями?

– Необязательно. – Протагонист искоса, но внимательно смотрит на Нила. – Ты спрашивал, зачем я тебя спас, так вот, я все еще заинтересован в сотрудничестве. Долговременном. Если согласишься – смогу тебе все объяснить. Без последствий.

У Нила нет необходимости следить за дорогой, поэтому он может сколько угодно таращиться на Протагониста во все глаза.

– Вспомни, как мы познакомились и как здесь оказались. Ты вообще осознаешь, кому предлагаешь свои секреты?

– Вполне. Ты мог бы взять в заложники ребенка?

– Что?..

– А женщину?

– Если выбора не будет.

– А разбить Боинг?

Впервые в жизни Нил думает, что выйти из машины прямо на ходу – не такая уж дурная идея.

– Ты всерьез интересуешься, способен ли я на массовое убийство?

– Нет. – Протагонист тихо посмеивается. – Самолет на земле и без пассажиров. Поздравляю, первый этап собеседования ты прошел.

– Первый… Ты всех вербуешь в таком обратном порядке или только мне повезло?

На этот раз Протагонист смеется в голос – искренне и долго. Нил не понимает, над чем, но он уже вообще мало что понимает. Поэтому он просто дожидается, пока собеседник успокоится, и ловит его взгляд.

– Нет. Я работаю один и в свое удовольствие. Твое предложение интригует, конечно, но того не стоит.

Протагонист кивает, спокойно принимая отказ.

– Наука тоже не стоила? Поэтому бросил университет?

– Все-то ты знаешь. Да. Большей частью наука – это рутина, бюрократия и подковерная мышиная возня. Если ты не гений и не фанатик, конечно.

– А преподавание? Студенты бы тебя обожали.

Нил качает головой:

– То же самое плюс эти самые студенты. И этот «плюс» – отнюдь не достоинство, поверь, я сам не так давно был студентом. Да и заработок несопоставим, сам понимаешь.

Нил отворачивается к окну и смотрит на знакомое предместье.

– Высади меня здесь.

– Уверен? – Протагонист сворачивает к обочине. – Друзья здесь живут?

– Один надежный контакт, – уточняет Нил.– Скажем так, человек с моего острова.

– Такой же лжец?

– Когда два человека друг другу врут и оба об этом знают, наладить взаимопонимание проще, чем кажется.

Машина останавливается, но Протагонист придерживает Нила за локоть, не давая выйти.

– Мое предложение – бессрочное. – Он протягивает Нилу телефон. – Если передумаешь, просто напиши мне, где находишься, номер там забит один-единственный.

– Это вряд ли.

– Ну, тогда оставь в качестве еще одного надежного контакта, не повредит. А над загадкой про твой остров я еще подумаю.

Нил кивает на прощание вслед отъезжающей машине. Он не знает, почему так и не сказал Протагонисту о том, что эта задача решения не имеет.


	2. Chapter 2

Нил ежится в продуваемой всеми ветрами подворотне, пытаясь разглядеть, есть ли камеры на ближайших зданиях. Сумерки и мелкая промозглая морось этому совершенно не способствуют – весна в Антверпене в этом году выдалась неудачная. Как и очередной заказ, который Нилу с самого начала не очень понравился, но таких последствий он никак не ожидал. В его беспокойной жизни, разумеется, случались погони, но подобной планомерной и упорной охоты еще не бывало.

Его преследуют по всему городу третьи сутки, и Нил даже предположить не может, каким образом человека можно выследить с такой скоростью и точностью. Из последнего пристанища – захудалого отеля, где он расплатился стремительно тающими наличными, Нил чудом умудрился удрать через окно и крышу соседнего дома, не успев прихватить ничего теплее пиджака.

Все происходящее навязчиво напоминает Париж полугодовой давности и человека со схожими способностями, поэтому Нил уже несколько минут сжимает в руке телефон, оставленный ему Протагонистом. Свой он давно отключил, и из осторожности, и потому что тот оказался совершенно бесполезен: все местные знакомые Нила игнорировали, как сговорившись, а при попытке явиться к одному их них без предупреждения, он едва не нарвался на засаду.

Короткое «Я передумал» и адрес улетают по единственному записанному в телефоне номеру, и Нилу остается только ждать ответа. Напротив подворотни мягко тормозит неприметная черная машина, и Нил отступает глубже в тень – чтобы в ту же секунду податься к распахнувшейся двери, забыв об осторожности и не веря своим глазам.

– Привет, – Протагонист жестом зовет его внутрь, и Нил ныряет в салон – времени на раздумья у него нет.

– Поехали быстрее!

Протагонист не задает вопросов и стартует с места. На первом же светофоре тянется за небрежно брошенным на заднем сиденье пальто.

– Возьми. Во что ты вляпался?

Нил неловко укутывается в теплую мягкую ткань и только мотает головой – зубы у него стучат так, что толком ответить все равно не получится.

– Ладно, сейчас попетляем немного, если ты уверен, что за тобой хвост, а потом мне все расскажешь, когда придешь в себя.

Нил кивает и надеется, что когда дело дойдет до ответа, из машины его не выкинут – рассказать ему практически нечего.

– Ну, так в чем дело? – Протагонист повторяет вопрос, когда они едут где-то мимо социальной застройки Левого берега, убедившись, что за ними никто не следит.

– Не знаю, – обреченно признается Нил.

– Как это? Кто за тобой гонится и почему?

– Это началось сразу после выполнения заказа. Со своей стороны я все сделал честно. Я понимаю, как это звучит, но-

– Кто заказчик и что ты для него украл? – перебивает его Протагонист.

– Сказал же – не знаю. И как они меня везде находят – тоже не знаю, и как от них отделаться... Это ты специалист по таким ситуациям, ты и разбирайся, раз уж так резво примчался, чтобы меня нанять! – Нил замолкает, когда машина резко тормозит. Не глядя на Протагониста, он выскальзывает из пальто и берется за ручку двери.

– Ты куда это?

– Вон, очевидно? – Нил пожимает плечами и исподлобья смотрит на Протагониста. Тот не выглядит злым или раздраженным, только чуть насмешливым, как раньше. И немного обеспокоенным.

– Не торопись. Я хотел сменить машину, на всякий случай. А насчет найма… тебе сейчас нужна не работа, а отдых в безопасном месте – ты ужасно выглядишь, а соображаешь еще хуже. Пойдем. И оденься, пожалуйста, погода сегодня мерзкая.

Нил идет дворами за Протагонистом, то и дело утирая слезящиеся от усталости и ветра глаза.

Серая «Вольво» ждет их на парковке возле многоэтажки, каких десятки в Линкерувер, едут они в молчании и совсем недолго – по крайней мере, Нилу так кажется, он не отслеживает ни время, ни дорогу. Он даже не запоминает, на каком этаже находится квартира, куда Протагонист его привел.

– Располагайся. Есть хочешь?

– Нет, – Нил прислоняется спиной к стене и с трудом удерживается, чтобы не съехать по ней вниз. – В горячий душ и спать.

– Хорошо. Тогда я вернусь завтра. Даже если ты не знаешь, кто за тобой гоняется, надо сделать так, чтобы они перестали.

Нил машинально кивает, хоть и не представляет, как можно решить такую проблему за один вечер.

– Про! – окликает он развернувшегося к двери Протагониста. – Можно ведь так, да?

– Можно.

– Ты вооружен, я видел. Оставь мне пистолет?

Протагонист с сомнением изучает Нила глазами, но все-таки соглашается:

– Ладно. Только не пристрели меня завтра, когда я буду открывать дверь.

Нил уже доедает завтрак, когда из-за входной двери доносится громкое «Это я» и слышится звон ключей. Вошедший Протагонист окидывает Нила веселым взглядом, под которым тот невольно тянется пригладить встрепанные со сна волосы. Сам Про выглядит возмутительно аккуратным и свежим для человека, всю ночь решавшего чужие проблемы.

– Держи, – он протягивает Нилу объемистый пакет, – надеюсь, с размерами не промахнулся. Одевайся и иди в гостиную, я тебе отчитаюсь о проделанной работе.

Глазомер и внимательность Протагониста не подвели – Нила совершенно устраивает то, что он видит в зеркале.

– Если коротко, то искать тебя больше не будут, – сообщает Про, когда Нил устраивается рядом с ним на диване у кофейного столика. – Но давай начнем с начала – а о нем знаешь только ты. Рассказывай.

– Ко вчерашнему я ничего особенно добавить не смогу, – Нил только руками разводит. – Но попытаюсь.

Для него все началось пару недель назад со странного заказа, который, впрочем, особого удивления не вызвал – за годы работы с коллекционерами он всякого навидался. Работа через посредника тоже была обычным делом, а за особые условия и молчание незримый заказчик щедро доплачивал.

– Кроме всего этого, несмотря на конфиденциальность, у нас давно ходят какие-то мутные слухи о работе с подобными… техническими странностями и неизвестными объектами.

– Принеси то, не знаю что? – судя по голосу, Про и правда ничего нового для себя не услышал. – А в чем странность?

– Этот предмет нужно было положить в специальный футляр, который мне выдали. Положить, _не глядя,_ представляя, что наоборот, что-то из него в сейф вытряхиваешь,– Нил внимательно следит за чужой реакцией. – Да и сам футляр был уж очень тяжелый, хоть и небольшой…

– С приличным свинцовым слоем, – кивает Протагонист, и это последняя капля. Нил вскакивает с дивана, выхватывая пистолет.

– Подними руки. И давай-ка рассказывай сам, что ты здесь устроил.

– Это не я, – Протагонист абсолютно спокоен.

– Я идиот, по-твоему? – а вот у Нила голос звенит от бешенства. – Ты явно в курсе происходящего, за мной гонялись по всем у городу, находя, где угодно, – прямо как ты в Париже, помнишь? А ты сам, мать твою, все это время был здесь и объявился сразу после моего сообщения, и пяти минут не прошло! Гребаный рыцарь в сияющих доспехах!

– Да, об этом я действительно знаю больше твоего, – Протагонист больше не отпирается. – Но я ни в чем перед тобой не виноват. Мне самому очень интересна личность твоего заказчика и его цели – по долгу службы. Он не просто коллекционер, а эти предметы – не просто диковинки с примечательными свойствами. Ты единственный из его исполнителей, который нам известен, – и от которого он пытается избавиться. Почему, Нил?

– Да не знаю я! – Нил чувствует себя беспомощным как никогда раньше, даже оружие в руках не помогает. – Что это вообще за вещи?

– Отголоски войны.

– Ядерной?

– Хуже. Нил, больше я тебе ничего сказать не могу. Забирай пистолет, ключи от машины и документы – Протагонист кивает на толстую папку на столе, которую Нил замечает только сейчас, – и уходи.

– Это еще что?

– Сам посмотри.

– Отойди к стене и держи руки на виду.

Нил, продолжая целиться в него, вытряхивает из папки бумаги. Паспорт, медицинская страховка, права – с его именем и фотографией, но чужой фамилией. Пара пластиковых карточек, конверт с наличными, документы, подтверждающие образование и квалификацию…

– Магистр физики? Да я даже последний курс не закончил.

– Я знаю, – Протагонист опирается о стену, сложив руки на груди, и наблюдает за Нилом, словно забыл о пистолете. – Но ты бы легко получил степень, если бы хотел. Искать тебя, кстати, не будут, ты погиб в автокатастрофе вчера вечером, можешь проверить новости.

– Да как…– Нил с трудом собирает разбегающиеся мысли в слова. – Хорошо, допустим, я сейчас уеду, а дальше?

– Забудешь обо всем. Поживешь какое-то время тихо, а я сообщу, когда разберусь со… всеми странностями. Тогда сможешь вернуться к прежним занятиям. Если захочешь.

– И больше о тебе не услышу, так?

– Да. Обещаю.

Нил ничего не может с собой поделать – он верит этому человеку. Вопреки собственным принципам, опыту и тому, что все происходящие попросту невозможно. Он кладет пистолет прямо на папку со своей новой жизнью и поднимает глаза на Протагониста. Тот по-прежнему невозмутимо стоит у стены и ждет.

– Ты уже пообещал мне все рассказать, если я соглашусь на тебя работать. А я вчера согласился.

– Вчера ты был в отчаянии и даже на черта согласился бы работать. Я этого не приму, Нил. К тому же, у меня не работа, а служба, как ты наверняка успел понять. Секретная и опасная.

– И чем-то напоминает мне мою нынешнюю работу… Если тебя не устроило вчерашнее, могу повторить сейчас.

– Ты минуту назад угрожал меня застрелить, – Протагонист подходит к столику и забирает пистолет, – подумай, пожалуйста, подольше.

Нил внимательно рассматривает оружие в чужих руках, словно впервые.

– Дольше некуда, – нехотя признается он. – Я за полгода так и не выкинул твой телефон, если ты заметил. И наши парижские приключения из головы выкинуть тоже не смог. Одного не понимаю, зачем я тебе? Ты же меня даже всерьез не воспринимаешь.

– Что? – такого чистого недоумения на этом лице Нил еще не видел.

– Я держал тебя на прицеле, а ты ни на секунду не поверил, что я способен выстрелить. А я ведь мог.

– Мог. Ты был загнан в угол, ничего не понимал и был до нервного срыва напуган. В таком состоянии проще выстрелить, чем нет. Ты удержался, предпочел разобраться и выслушать. Я верил, что ты способен _не выстрелить,_ Нил.

– И тебе сильно повезло, что ты оказался прав, – Нил хмыкает, не отрывая взгляда от бумаг, которые сосредоточенно складывает обратно. – Как ты вообще дожил до своих лет на службе с такой верой в людей.

– Верю я очень избирательно. А выжить мне помогли, и не раз. Нил? – Протагонист зовет его, и Нил понимает голову. – Я думаю, про риски ты уже все сам понял, но есть еще кое-что. Дважды я уже спасал тебя, но однажды… однажды я этого сделать не смогу. Принимай решение, исходя из этого.

– А я вообще не рассчитываю на чужую помощь. Никогда. Так что ты меня дважды удивил. А к риску я и вовсе пристрастился задолго до нашей встречи. – Нил выдает ту из своих улыбок, которую обычно бережет для самых важных просьб. – Ну что, я прошел второй этап отбора? Когда третий?

– Третий ты до этого прошел, – на улыбку Протагонист не отвечает, думая о чем-то своем, далеком и явно безрадостном.

– Совсем забыл про обратный порядок, – деланно сокрушается Нил. – Так ты расскажешь мне, в чем дело?

– Проще будет сразу показать. Тебе ведь не надо объяснять, что такое энтропия и времясимметричная теория Уилера – Фейнмана?

–Ты полон сюрпризов,– Нил даже не сразу находится с ответом. – Неужели среди них и степень по физике имеется?

– Боже упаси. Я в свое время чуть голову об это не сломал, – Протагонист смотрит на часы. – Нам пора, Нил.

– А куда?

– В аэропорт. А оттуда в Лондон. В Роттердам, конечно, было бы ближе, но в Лондоне будет удобнее.

Нил открывает было рот, но, подумав, только отмахивается: Лондон так Лондон, зачем допытываться, если он и так скоро все узнает.

– Быстро учишься, – одобрительно кивает Протагонист. – А по дороге займись, пожалуйста, словесным портретом своего посредника.

– Зачем словесным? Я обычный нарисую.

– Не знал, что ты умеешь. Прямо по памяти?

– Да без проблем. Художник я не то чтобы очень хороший, но с технической стороной все в порядке.

По дороге Нил зарисовывает чужое лицо в нескольких ракурсах – и довольно точно. У посредника, конечно, не такие яркие и запоминающиеся черты, как у Протагониста, но трудностей с ним не возникает. А вот Про, когда Нил пытался нарисовать его, что вскоре после расставания, что позже, зимой, всегда получался неправильно. Нилу никак не давались глаза, чего-то в них не хватало. Только сейчас Нил понимает, что ускользнуло от его внимания тогда, при первой встрече – то горькое выражение, промелькнувшее сегодня при разговоре об этапах отбора. Оно никогда не покидает его глаз, просто до поры прячется тенью где-то в глубине, даже когда Протагонист улыбается.

***

Нил за стеклом нервно поправляет маску и оборачивается на вышедшего следом из турникета Протагониста. Нил перед стеклом на секунду прикрывает глаза – и тоже оборачивается:

– Все в порядке, можно заходить?

– Да, идем, – Протагонист жестом пропускает его вперед.

Мысли у Нила в голове мечутся испуганными птицами, и ни одну не получается толком ухватить за хвост. Поэтому Нил просто ждет, когда сойдет на нет переизбыток впечатлений. Все-таки провалиться в нору, да еще и в обществе Джеймса Бонда с хроноворотом вместо кролика с часами – это слишком, даже для него. Впрочем, с проводником Нилу точно повезло больше, чем Алисе: спокойный и никуда не торопящийся Про куда лучше подходит на эту роль, чем заполошная вечно опаздывающая зверушка.

Нил выходит из шлюза и дергается: мир вокруг как-то неправильно движется, неуловимо искажаясь, как на картинке с оптической иллюзией.

Протагонист приобнимает его за плечи:

– Все поехало, да? Не торопись, дай глазам адаптироваться.

Он прав, через минуту все встает на свои места, и Нил делает первые шаги вдоль бетонной стены, ограждающей дорожку. Он чувствует влагу на пальцах и несколько секунд недоумевает, откуда она взялась, но потом до него доходит. Он касается бетонной поверхности и наблюдает, как пара капель конденсата, оформившаяся на кончиках пальцев, прилипает к бетону, и ползет вверх в компании сотен таких же.

– Нравится?

Нет, Нилу не нравится. Это неправильное слово для того полузабытого, детского восхищения окружающим миром, полным чудесных и загадочных явлений, в которых так хотелось разобраться. Но точного слова Нилу не подобрать, поэтому он просто кивает.

– Жаль, птиц сегодня не видно, обычно они впечатляют сильнее всего. Хотя нет, посмотри наверх.

Ясно различимый самолет, летящий хвостом вперед и стирающий с яркого неба собственный след, заставляет Нила сдавленно охнуть.

– Вот черт…– он смущается и ищет вокруг что-то привычное, чтобы зацепится взглядом, но внимание все равно привлекает необычное зрелище.

– Там тренируется твоя боевая группа? – Нил показывает в сторону площадки в отдалении. Несмотря на расстояние, ему видно, что одна половина отряда инвертирована, а другая – нет.

– Наша группа, – хмыкает Протагонист. – Привыкай. К тому же, ты скоро к ним присоединишься. Не по полной программе, конечно, но многому придется научиться, и в инверсии, и нет.

– Предупреждаю, солдат из меня получится никудышный.

– Ошибаешься.

Судя по тону, Протагонист железно в этом уверен, и Нилу не хочется его разубеждать.

– Тогда я хочу взглянуть поближе. Пойдем? – Его абсолютно завораживает взаимодействие бойцов, находящихся в противофазе во временном потоке.

– Давай не все сразу, для первого раза достаточно.

– Да все в порядке! Мы ведь даже времени не теряем, чем дольше здесь, тем раньше вернемся.

Протагонист восхищенно поднимает брови:

– Быстро ориентируешься. Боюсь даже представить, сколько вариантов использования турникета в криминальных целях ты уже придумал.

Нил даже не сразу понимает, о чем речь, а потом его радостное нетерпение бесследно исчезает, как ошибочная формула, одним махом стертая с доски. Он, наконец, вспоминает, что нужен здесь уж точно не в качестве восторженного физика-недоучки.

– Ты прав, – он улыбается насколько широко, насколько позволяет маска. – И нам действительно лучше вернуться.

– Что такое? – Про недоумевающее хмурится.

– Я совсем забыл, что ты обещал показать инвертированное оружие. И с каким-то Айвзом познакомить. А все это,– он неопределенно машет рукой – мне еще успеет надоесть.

Айвз, помимо командования, похоже, еще и отвечает в «Доводе» за запасы скептицизма. По крайней мере, Нилу он одним взглядом выдал весьма щедрую порцию.

– А вот и наш ворюга. Наверное, стоит сказать ребятам, чтобы сразу сдали ценные вещи мне на хранение.

– Буду очень благодарен, – вежливо улыбается Нил. – Забрать все за один раз мне будет гораздо удобнее.

– Все сначала язвят. До первого полигона, а там уже или плачут, или блюют.

– И что из этого делал ты?

– А особо языкастые даже этого не могут – вопрос Айвз предсказуемо игнорирует, – потому что ими занимается лично Уилер.

– Кто?! – Нил едва не спотыкается. – Он же давно умер. 

– Да не тот, конечно. Наша Уилер, скоро познакомитесь. Только не спрашивай ее, родственники ли они.

– А они родственники?

– Не знаю, – вздыхает Айвз. – Всем любопытно, но никто не знает: этот вопрос ее страшно бесит.

– Значит, скорее да, чем нет, – резюмирует Нил.

В тире Нил внимательно слушает, что Айвз говорит о принципах работы инвертированного оружия и о смертоносности инвертированных пуль, пробует стрелять сам – после того, как Айвз, закатив глаза, поправляет ему стойку. Хоть и не сразу, но у него получается и он даже вздрагивает, настолько пойманная пуля ощущается иначе, чем отдача. У мишеней они задерживаются надолго.

К Протагонисту Нил возвращается вымотанным и с гудящей головой. Но жгучее любопытство оказывается сильнее усталости и нежелания поднимать больную тему.

– А что ты искал в Фирмин? Инвертированные вещи?

– Нет. Вообще их мы чаще выкупаем, если везет, то отслеживаем до дилеров. Хотя красть иногда тоже приходится, среди коллекционеров редкостей есть особенно упертые. Но в частных руках таким вещам не место. А в Фирмин я искал турникет.

– Как так? – после всех сегодняшних песен о секретности и подавлении услышанное кажется Нилу бредом. – Технология же принадлежит будущему и вам.

– Не знаю. – Протагонист сокрушенно качает головой. – Но за последний год стало понятно, что скупкой и кражей инвертированных предметов систематически занимаемся не только мы, но и еще кто-то. Тот, кто нанял тебя в Антверпене. И судя по всему, этот кто-то умеет общаться с будущим.

– Но это же не значит, что у него есть турникет. Он нужен для ответов прошлому, а не наоборот, – Нил морщится, изо всех последних сил следя за рассказом. Ему очень не хочется сказать какую-нибудь глупость.

– Он у него есть. С будущим умею общаться и я сам. Вот только информация оттуда поступает… дозировано.

– А уговорить твоего скупердяя-информатора расщедриться никак нельзя?

Нил даже подскакивает на месте, настолько громко Протагонист хохочет.

– Нет, – отсмеявшись и вытирая слезы, отвечает он. – Можно даже не пытаться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хотела дописать фик к Новому году, а успела одну главу, и ту маленькую: текст получается побольше, чем я планировала, а времени на него - увы, меньше. С другой стороны, "Довод" стал одним из лучших впечатлений уходящего года, так что я рада забрать его и в наступающий)  
> Всех заглянувших поздравляю с тем, что чертов 2020 таки заканчивается. За это стоит выпить. Много и неоднократно)


	3. Chapter 3

Нил никогда не верил в россказни о каком-то особом боевом братстве, оставляя их на совести армейских агитационных брошюр и плохих военных драм, но находясь на базе «Довода», почти готов признать, что из этого правила существуют исключения. Айвз, Уилер и их подчиненные принимают его совершенно спокойно, настороженность первой встречи быстро сходит на нет, но это Нила не обманывает: они доверяют не ему, а выбору Протагониста. Когда-то он и их привел сюда сам, разных, но чем-то неуловимо схожих.

Уилер как-то совершенно буднично роняет в разговоре, что главный критерий здесь – готовность сдохнуть ради дела. В прямом смысле. Она говорит так, словно это такой же пункт из личного досье как рост или цвет глаз, что-то поддающееся измерению или проверке. Нил смотрит на окружающих его людей и верит ей. И все сильнее недоумевает, по какой нелепой случайности оказался среди них. Они ему нравятся, ему с ними легко, но он еще никогда не чувствовал себя настолько неуместно.

Кроме того, его нервирует смутное, но постоянное ощущение слежки. Но сослуживцы не следят за ним в обычном понимании – они за ним присматривают. Зачем, Нил понимает, когда стоит в раздевалке, вцепившись в ворот собственной рубашки, и пытается убедить себя, что не сошел с ума. Получается плохо, потому что его пальцы наотрез отказываются воспроизводить привычные движения и застегивать пуговицы, словно забыли, как это делается.

– Выдохни, успокойся и начни с нижних, – голос Айвза выводит Нила из оцепенения, но ясности не добавляет.

– Успокойся, – повторяет Айвз, – это нормально. Ты много времени проводишь в инверсии, где продумываешь малейшее действие. В результате в нормальном времени иногда сбоит то, что ты обычно делаешь машинально. Если по-простому, то голова не понимает, можно ей включать автопилот или нет.

– А чтобы получилось осознанно, нужно это делать непривычный способом, – доходит до Нила, пока он застегивает чертовы пуговицы, начиная снизу. – И что, теперь всегда так будет?

– Нет, это пройдет. Судя по скорости твоей адаптации – довольно скоро.

–Да, мы поняли, наконец, почему Протагонист тебя терпит, – подает голос с соседней скамейки Адамс. – И нас заставляет. Ты и впрямь на удивление быстрый. А меня вот до сих пор иногда клинит, не могу кофе в кружку налить.

– Но в инверсии я почему-то так не зависаю? В отличие от тебя, – возвращает шпильку Нил. – Ну, разве что с машиной.

Адамс в ответ громко фыркает, игнорируя выпад:

– С машиной? Ты на комплименты нарываешься, что ли?

Свои первые пятьсот метров за рулем Нил до сих пор вспоминает с содроганием. И четыре попытки нормально тронуться с места – тоже. Он раздраженно дергает плечом и поворачивается обратно к Айвзу.

– В инверсии ты максимально собран, это экстремальная среда. Зато в привычном состоянии расслабляешься и в результате, например, стоишь с ключом у своей двери, не понимая, как ее открыть, – Айвз потирает затылок, видимо, вспоминая собственный ступор. – А с вождением не скромничай, лучше получилось только у Про. Но у него и первая инверсия была боевой, из турникета – сразу за руль. Нет смысла сравнивать.

– И кто из вас придумал эту сказку для новобранцев, ты или он сам? – Специфическое воображение военных, безграничное в своей однобокости, заставляет Нила поморщиться. В ответ Адамс протяжно выдыхает тихое «ой, блядь», а Айвз презрительно кривит губы.

– Еще немного и я забуду, почему мы тебя терпим.

Нил догоняет его уже в коридоре.

– Подожди! Да постой ты…

От взгляда развернувшегося к нему Айвза Нилу моментально хочется оказаться где-нибудь подальше, желательно, за пределами Соединенного Королевства. Но он все-таки продолжает:

– Ты рассказал про дверь, и я вспомнил… Я видел твоих взломщиков и работают они, прямо скажем, не блестяще. И причина даже не в инверсии.

– Засунь свое экспертное мнение себе в-

––Пожалуйста, дай договорить, – Нил примирительно поднимает руки. – Я могу их научить, не всему, конечно, но многому. Поделиться опытом. Что скажешь?

– Что ты все равно мудак, и я не знаю, почему Про считает иначе.

– Я тоже не знаю, – Нил пожимает плечами, так и не опустив рук. – Если честно, я сделал все, чтобы его разубедить. Но не преуспел.

Айвз задумчиво качает головой:

– Занятно получается, он в тебя верит, а ты ему – нет. На моей памяти он никогда не ошибался в людях.

– Все когда-то случается впервые, – Нил сам удивляется тому, насколько печально звучит его голос.

– Приходи в шесть, соберу ребят попрактиковаться. Кем бы ты ни был, надеюсь, ты будешь нам полезен.

Нил пообещал бы ему, что будет, но знает, что они оба в курсе сомнительной ценности его обещаний.

То, что Айвз не преувеличивал насчет Уилер и ее методов работы с новобранцами, Нил понимает после первой же тренировки, хотя с ним она работает в щадящем режиме. Однако, совершенно безжалостная на полигоне и в зале, за их пределами Уилер оказывается вполне общительной и веселой. И очень наблюдательной.

– С тобой все в порядке? – Она ловит Нила возле кофеварки.

– Удивительно, но да. Несмотря на все твои старания.

Она аккуратно, но настойчиво забирает у него из рук полную чашку.

– Нил. Это уже пятая, я считала. А в свои мешки под глазами ты скоро сможешь прятать награбленное.

– Я вор, а не грабитель, – возмущается Нил, но Уилер это, разумеется, не волнует.

– Скажи честно и сразу, это просто бессонница или кошмары?

– Второе. – Нил тяжело опирается на стол. – Все время снится, что я где-то на улице и внезапно понимаю, что инвертирован, но без маски, без кислорода… Начинаю задыхаться и просыпаюсь.

– Ты, конечно, можешь дальше надеяться, что само пройдет, – Уилер отпивает из конфискованной кружки и тут же тянется за сахаром. – Но лучше загляни к медикам, они прекрасно знают, что с этим делать. Привыкли уже. А мне стоит увеличить тебе нагрузку, чтобы приходил и вырубался до утра.

– Ты решила меня добить из сострадания?

– Нет, Протагонист этого не одобрит. Он настрого приказал беречь тебя.

– Серьезно? – Вопрос вырывается у Нила быстрее, чем он успевает о нем подумать.

– Ну, почти. – Уилер отставляет опустевшую чашку и прислоняется к столу рядом с Нилом. – Ты не заметил, что здесь никто не форсирует адаптацию новобранцев? Какие-то примерные сроки есть, но никто никого не подгоняет?

– Да, и мне это показалось странным, я всегда считал армию царством стандартизации.

– Ты прав. И это работает. Ты знаешь, что в первых боевых ситуациях большинство солдат показывает худшие результаты из тех, которых добивались на подготовке? Хотя перед боем, если их спросить, они будут уверены в обратном?

– Нет, – Нил даже примерно не понимает, к чему она клонит.

– Эта уверенность – часть боевой готовности. И ее намеренно поддерживают там, где есть такое понятие как допустимые потери. Здесь его нет. Есть только фактические, неизбежные. Но не плановые.

Уилер внимательно смотрит на него и не находит в его лице того, чего ожидала.

– Ты не понимаешь, но поверь мне, это уникальный случай. Я говорила, что все агенты с высшим допуском предпочтут смерть провалу, но Протагонист всеми силами старается этого избежать – он не относится к нам как к ресурсам. Я вообще не думала, что это возможно на подобном уровне ответственности. Но Про и «Довод»… мы справляемся. Поэтому даже худший уровень наших навыков должен быть достаточным для выполнения заданий и выживания. Отсюда и особенности подготовки – мы действительно бережем своих. Каждого.

Нил мучительно трет ладонями глаза, пытаясь уложить в голове услышанное. Получается из рук вон плохо – все по той же причине.

– Уилер, а зачем вам я? Здесь, по крайней мере. Держать меня исполнителем на стороне было бы логичнее.

– Не знаю, – она легко пожимает плечами. – Но если Про тебя притащил, значит, так надо. Иначе зачем тратить на это время? Он хоть и любит повторять, что оно на нашей стороне, но старается этим не злоупотреблять.

– Но он меня никуда не тащил.

Уилер едва заметно улыбается:

– Тогда ты задаешь вопросы не тому человеку.

Нил еще до разговора с ней предполагал, что «Довод» – любимое детище Про, слишком уж сильно оно на него похоже. Это заставляет Нила постоянно возвращаться к нему в своих мыслях, осознанно или нет. Он лжет Уилер о своих кошмарах, потому что она скорее поверит в такие сны, чем в те, которые он видит на самом деле. В которых у него на руках задыхается кто-то другой. Иногда это она сама, или Айвз или кто-то знакомый из прошлой жизни, но чаще всего – именно Протагонист.

Кроме того, придя в «Довод» Нил получил ответ, хоть и переворачивающий с ног на голову всю картину мира, но только один. Все остальные его по-прежнему очень интересуют, и большая их часть упирается в Протагониста и его мотивы. Нил знает, что любопытен. И поговорку про кошку тоже знает. Но, несмотря на судьбу кошки, он намерен подобраться к этим ответам как можно ближе. А дальше – как повезет.

***

Весеннее солнце ослепительно бликует на всем: морской ряби, глянцевых листьях магнолий, оконных стеклах и телефонах выбирающих ракурс туристов. Определенно, их собралось слишком много на небольшой смотровой площадке над набережной. Нил, прищуриваясь, не без труда находит Протагониста. Тот стоит возле лестницы, облокотившись на перила, в светлой рубашке, такой же яркий и контрастный, как все вокруг, идеальный фрагмент этого броуновского пазла.

– Ну и место ты мне выбрал для первого задания. Здесь хочется думать о чем угодно, только не о делах.

– Надо было отправить тебя на север с Айвзом? – Про наигранно поднимает брови.

– Нет уж, такой альтернативе я точно предпочитаю Неаполь. А что мы здесь делаем?

Они подходят к краю площадки, и Нил до рези в глазах вглядывается в лазурный полукруг бухты, очертания молов и островной крепости вдалеке. Вид впечатляет, особенно после месяца в четырех стенах на базе.

– Нравится? Задание тоже понравится. – Про стоит рядом, опираясь спиной на ограждение. Вид его, похоже, не интересует. – Ты знаешь что-нибудь о Джулии Бернарди?

Нил моментально забывает про окружающие красоты и разворачивается к Протагонисту:

– Все знают о хозяйке виллы Малапарте и ее коллекции живописи. Одна из лучших в Европе, если считать частные, разумеется. Хотя, она и некоторым известным музеям фору даст.

– Меня интересуют не картины, а одна мелочь из ее оружейного сейфа в кабинете. Глок 26 и коробка патронов к нему.

– Инвертированные? – риторически уточняет Нил. – Не удивлен, синьора известна своей практичностью и пренебрежением к правилам.

– Да, – кивает Протагонист, – и кроме этого, нелюбовью к охране. Поэтому, когда она на вилле, то большую часть отсылает.

– Обычно я наношу визиты в отсутствие хозяев, но здесь придется наоборот?

План Нила вполне устраивает. Если для кого-то тридцатиметровая скала, на которой Малапарте возвышается над морем, это настоящая крепостная стена, то для него – торная дорога, что туда, что обратно. И плевать, что вертикальная. Единственное, что его смущает, это легенда Протагониста.

– Ты хочешь познакомиться с ней сегодня на приеме, прикинуться коллекционером и предложить продать тебе «Игру в шахматы»? Якобы уничтоженного Ван Гюйса, связанного с серией убийств? Он же наверняка подделка.

– Это неважно. Как раз и обсудим с ней историю владения, экспертизы и гарантии. Да хоть других фламандцев из ее собрания, если понадобится. Времени тебе хватит.

– А тебе хватит знаний в этой области, чтобы поддержать беседу?

Протагонист делает удивленное лицо.

– Что ты, я же необразованный американский выскочка. Зато с деньгами и нездоровым интересом к скандальным произведениям.

– Проще было бы ее банально соблазнить.

– Не мне.

Категоричность ответа обескураживает Нила. Но только на мгновение:

– А кому, как не тебе? Вкусы Джулии не секрет, а ты сегодня будешь отлично смотреться в смокинге. Поверь, больше шансов ее подцепить у тебя было бы только на пляже.

– Нил. Ты не видел меня ни в смокинге, ни тем более, на пляже.

– А когда ты там был последний раз?

– Ты не о том думаешь, – Протагонист спокоен, но где-то под этим спокойствием он, похоже, покатывается со смеху. – И беспокоишься тоже не о том.

Он прав, богатое воображение действительно завело Нила не туда, но почему-то совсем не в сторону элегантных светских раутов или соблазнов пляжного отдыха. Вместо этого он отчетливо представил Протагониста за столиком маленькой местной траттории – с бокалом вина в руке и широкой улыбкой на губах. Потому что Нил совершенно точно заставил бы его улыбаться.

– А о чем мне стоит беспокоиться?

– Там все-таки больше тридцати метров в высоту, а внизу сплошные скалы, –теперь Про абсолютно серьезен. – Будь осторожен.

– Конечно.

Нил отворачивается, увлеченно рассматривает группу туристов на противоположном краю площадки – и резко подается вперед, не веря своим глазам. Протагонист моментально оттаскивает его за ближайшую магнолию.

– Да отпусти ты! – Нил пытается вырваться, но бесполезно, запястья как тисками сжало. Он вытягивает шею, пытаясь разглядеть привлекшую его внимание парочку, но ее уже загородили другие туристы.

– Нил, ты рехнулся? Сейчас не лучшее время попадаться на глаза знакомым.

– Если ты сломаешь мне руки, то наш план полетит к черту, – шипит на него Нил, но больше не сопротивляется.

Протагонист сразу же разжимает пальцы, но не отстраняется и на всякий случай придерживает его за плечо.

– Объяснишь, что это было?

– Нет, – Нил и сам был бы рад понять, кого увидел. – Давай вернемся к делу: тебя ждет смокинг, а меня – морская прогулка на Капри. Интересно, что там за скала такая.

– Хорошо, – Про тянет его за собой на лестницу, спускающуюся к набережной. – И кстати, если тебе любопытно, синьора Бернарди приобрела свой пистолет у ныне покойных Мартелли. Помнишь таких?

Нил отворачивается и смотрит на море. Есть вещи, о которых он предпочел бы не помнить, но какой в этом смысл, если Протагонист о них точно никогда не забудет?

***

Едва подобравшись к вилле, издалека похожей на красный кирпич, лежащий на утесе, Нил активирует наушник и несколько минут прислушивается к разговору. «Необразованный американский выскочка», ну конечно! Нил коротко и насмешливо фыркает, благо у Протагониста есть только микрофон, и тот его не услышит. Разумеется, чувствуется, что Про не эксперт, но беседу он ведет явно не на уровне падкого до сенсаций дилетанта. Нилу даже немного стыдно за свои сомнения по поводу его подготовленности.

По дороге к кабинету Нил не никого не встречает и даже не слышит ничего, кроме голосов в наушнике. Очевидно, Джулия Бернарди жертвует уединением исключительно ради интересной компании. Насколько ей интересна компания Протагониста, Нил понимает уже у сейфа, когда из наушника раздается оглушительно-резкий шум, в котором едва опознается шорох ткани, а затем – влажные звуки поцелуев, которые ни с чем не спутаешь. Нил тихо хихикает и быстро приступает к делу. Он не особенно удивлен такому повороту и уж точно не собирается осуждать Джулию за решение пополнить длинный список любовников умным и привлекательным мужчиной, но ему почти неловко за свой невольный экутеризм. Не факт, что пришедшее ему в голову слово вообще существует, но нужно же как-то это называть.

Стоит ему захлопнуть дверцу сейфа, как на виллу тут же обрушивается рев сигнализации. Нил, чертыхаясь, отскакивает к окну, на ходу цепляясь тросом за массивный письменный стол. Вниз со второго этажа, бегом до края утеса, и снова вниз, в тридцатиметровый прыжок, перед которым сладко замирает сердце. Последние пару метров до воды Нил спускается по скале, отцепляет трос и плывет к гидроциклу, спрятанному за высокими камнями. Как же он по всему этому скучал…

– Я просил тебя быть осторожнее, а не поднимать на уши половину острова.

– Ты просил прыгать осторожнее! А про этот параноидальный второй контур я вообще не знал, – Нилу пожимает плечами и морщится: еще влажная футболка, подсыхая, неприятно липнет к лопаткам. Но переодеться его отпустят только после заслуженного выговора.

– Не могу же я предусмотреть все, на что-то приходится просто реагировать.

– Придется учиться, Нил. Ты был невнимателен.

– Хорошо, хорошо. Прости, что испортил твой идеальный план. И очень многообещающий вечер, – не может удержаться Нил, и от воспоминания ему тут же делается жарко. – Если хочешь, второе могу частично компенсировать.

Он не успевает до конца осмыслить сказанное, когда видит, как чернеют карие глаза Про и слышит его отчетливый прерывистый вздох. Нил в два шага оказывается рядом с ним и толкает к стене.

– Тебе понравится, – выдыхает он Протагонисту в губы и целует. Тот обнимает его, запуская руки под футболку, и отвечает так страстно и охотно, что у Нила ноги подкашиваются – и его это более чем устраивает. Он чуть отодвигается, расстегивая чужую рубашку, оглаживает горячую твердую грудь, обводит пальцами линии пресса. Про такой красивый, что Нил с трудом подавляет желание восхищаться им вслух – он помнит, что Протагонист не любит болтовни в такие моменты, а губам можно найти и лучшее применение. Например, провести ими над краем брюк, пока расстегиваешь ремень, опустившись на колени. Или обхватить ими член и услышать, наконец, стон, гораздо более громкий и хриплый, чем те, которые доносились из наушника.

Про зарывается пальцами ему в волосы, беспорядочно гладит по скулам и шее, но не направляет и не подталкивает, предоставляя Нилу двигаться так, как ему удобно. Только перед самым финалом он чувствует, как Про, вздрагивая всем телом, тянет его назад, но не слушается, наоборот – подается ближе.

Нил едва успевает подняться на ноги, как Протагонист тут же притягивает его в жадный поцелуй. Когда его зубы прихватывают кожу на шее, Нил стонет уже сам, то ли от болезненного возбуждения, то ли от знакомого окрыляющего восторга – как перед прыжком. Ладонь Протагониста накрывает его член и от горячего и резкого удовольствия Нила отделяет всего несколько уверенных движений.

Он стоит, тяжело опираясь на плечи Про, в глазах медленно тают белые искры, а мысли в голову возвращаются крайне неохотно. Первая – о том, что ему хочется еще, но ближе, дольше и … нежнее? Вторую опережает вопрос с очень знакомой насмешливой ноткой:

– Нил? Эй, ты здесь?

– Да, – Нил поспешно отстраняется. – Хотя должен быть в душе.

Протагонист его не останавливает.

То, что на продолжение сегодня можно не надеяться, Нил понимает сразу же, выходя из ванной. Протагонист, как обычно, предельно собранный, открывает что-то на смартфоне и протягивает ему.

– Хорошие новости, мы нашли твоего заказчика. Знаешь его?

Нил отрицательно качает головой.

– Это Виктор Фаулер. Занимается международными грузоперевозками, но в новостях мелькал в основном из-за своих семейных трагедий.

– Да, сначала он потерял жену, она скончалась от рака, кажется, – теперь Нил припоминает. – А потом дочь погибла в авиакатастрофе.

– С тех пор он с головой ушел в работу и нигде не появляется. Время делит между поместьем и собственным кораблем.

– И что плохого я ему сделал?

– Выясним. И зачем он на тебя охотился, и почему интересуется инвертированными вещами, тоже. – Протагонист листает фотографии и останавливается на изображении большого светлого дома в окружении деревьев. – Начнем с его крепости? Только там настоящий лабиринт, плана которого у нас нет.

Нил берет телефон и увеличивает фото. Обманчиво простые и лаконичные линии строения при внимательном рассмотрении образуют сложный самоповторяющийся узор. В памяти всплывает увлеченный голос, рассказывающий о фрактальной архитектуре и ее принадлежности к порядку и хаосу одновременно. Нил улыбается дому, как старому знакомому, и поднимает глаза на Протагониста.

– Ты возвращаешься в Лондон один. Я тебя догоню, но сначала – в Париж.

– Хорошо. А зачем?

Нил улыбается еще шире и разводит руками:

– Если у нас есть лабиринт, то без Ариадны никак не обойтись.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прошу прощения у всех, кто ждал продолжения, это было очень долго, я знаю :(


End file.
